It's written in dough
by demando
Summary: Serenity gives Mai a home made birthday present with a special message. Pairing Mai / Serenity. Warning for explicit sexual content.


**DISCLAIMER: **I'm just a fanboy, so get off my case. I didn't make Yugioh, just taking advantage of it. So no trouble, you hear…

…oh yeah, and those who don't like girl / girl action, don't read.

For the rest, enjoy. And for God's sake **REVIEW!!!**

**IT'S WRITTEN IN DOUGH**

Serenity loved cooking. It was something about making great things with her own hands that made it so exiting. It was sot of an artwork, with her as the artist, the kitchen as the gallery, and the ingredients as her paint and canvas. She always pitched in to help her mom preparing the dinner, and she would often surprise her when she came from work with some sort of new dish she found in cook books from various parts of Japan. She always got praise for what she was doing, and that made her go on.

Today, she was in the kitchen, wearing a pink apron, with her hands white from flower. Various dishes were stacked, filled with flower, eggs, butter, and pieces of chocolate. Today's recepee wasn't all that hard to pull off. She was making simple chocolate chip cookies, something she'd done on several occasions before. However, today she was extra carefull. The cookies she was making were a special gift for Mai Valentine's birthday. That's why she wanted to make them perfect. Not just great, but perfect. Just like Mai was.

She pause for a few seconds ant began to think. Mai was everything she wanted to become. Strong, independent, beautiful. From the first time she saw her during Battle City, she felt drawn to her, to her beauty and splendor. Then, little by little, she began to look at Mai as more than just a role model. And that disturbed her. She had always been taught that such forms of attractions were bad and immoral. But her heart told her otherwise. There would be times when just hearing Mai's voice was enough to make her forget where she was, and blush like crazy. She sighed depressed. Why did life had to be so complicated. After all, how many girls of her age could say they were already aware of their sexual preference. She pause and pondered in silence: _How many girls could say they were in love with a woman nearly twice their age? _

Feeling her cheeks flare up again, Serenity pushed the thoughts aside and went back to work. She took a batch of cookies out of the oven, and got ready to prepare the second. As the placed the dough pieces on the tray, she had an idea. She took a knife, dipped the tip in oil to lubricate it a bit, and with very carefull strokes, she marked on the surface of one of the cookies the words _Serenity + Mai forever. _She chuckled a bit, and placed the tray in the oven, and began cleaning up in the kitchen. Then she went to her room and began to dress for the occasion. She decided for a pair of regular blue jeans and a white cotton T-shirt. Her beautiful aubrum hair was tied back in a ponytail with a blue hairclip. Half an hour later, the cookies were done, filling the room with their heavenly scent. She whipped a small stain of flower that was on the tip of her nose, and searched for something to put the cookies in. she took a sheet of wax paper and began to carefully transfer the cookies onto it. After a sufficient amount was placed, she wrapped it and placed it into a bag. She walked to the room where her mother was busy writing something on her laptop.

-Mom, I'm going to visit Mai-san.

-Okay, dear, the lady replied. When will you be leaving?

-A little before dinner."

-Do you know when you'll be home?"

Typical mother questions; Serenity was used to it.

-No, actually. Mai-san said something about us staying over if it ran too late. I'm packing a small overnight bag just in case."

-That's a good idea. It's supposed to snow later, and I wouldn't want you walking home in a storm. Could you leave the address and phone number on the fridge for me?

-Sure, no problem.

She called a taxi, and went to Mai's place. It wasn't all that far, but the rather cold weather made walking uncomfortable. About ten minutes later, she got out of the cab in front of a splendid apartment building. Taking several deep breaths and calming herself down, she scanned the list of names until she spotted Mai's. Third floor. Stairs or elevator? Glancing at the burden in her hands, she opted for the elevator. It took only a few seconds to arrive – she was used to having to wait minutes for her own elevator – and the nice young man inside was more than happy to hit the floor button for her, before asking her name and whether she would part with her phone number or not. That lit up her blush anew, and she stammered out that she didn't give out her number, and he left her there feeling a little ashamed. She held the bag in one hand, and knocked with the other. A few moment later, footsteps were heard inside, and the door opened, revealing Mai in all her glory. She was wearing her usual purple mini, and a corsette-like top, which revealed much of her chest. For probably the third time that day, Serenity felt her cheeks flare up, as rather improper thoughts began to cross her mind, as she tried desperately to stay calm.

-Hi Serenity, smiled Mai, nice to see you.

-H…happy birthday Mai-san, managed Serenity to mutter.

-Come on chucked Mai, you don't have to be so formal. After all we're friends, right. So come on in, no sense staying out in the cold.

She took Serenity's hand and took her in. The young girl was amased by how classy the apartment look. There wasn't a speck of dirt to be seen anywhere. The kitchen was rather large, and filled with all the latest cooking gadgets. The living room was simply gorgeous. The walls were decorated with floral patern wallpaper, and several paintings. Several bronze lamps lit up the room, giving it a surreal, dream-like feel. Serenity felt a bit dizzy. Probably the feeling of being alone with Mai in her apartment was starting to get to her.

-Wow, this is quite the place you have here Mai, Serenity gasped in amazement. I bet it must cost a fortune.

-What can I say, smiled the older woman, a girl has to keep herself happy. And besides, high class duelists like me get to live in apartments like this with all expenses paid. So go

and have a seat, I'll get something to drink. Anything in particular you'd like?

-Um…just some juice will do for me.

She sat down on the large couch and staired at the ceiling. She felt comforted. For the first time in days, she felt like there was nothing that could go wrong. She snuggled in the soft material, looking towards the kitchen door, waiting for Mai to return. Outside, snowflakes were starting to cover the Domino skyline. Cold, impersonal, like white, blind eyes, staring at her trough the icy glass, yelling in her mind: _just tell her how you feel. The worst that can happen is that she kicks you out and you become the joke of the town. _She tried to push the thoughts out, but she couldn't shake the feeling of hopelessness. She heard the door open, as Mai came in. She was carrying a silver plate with two cups of tea, still hot. The sweet smell filled the room, gently pushing the harsh thoughts from Serenity's mind.

-So tell me Serenity, asked the blonde duelist as the sat next to her on the couch, how have you been lately? Still looking out for Joey?

-Oh, he doesn't need me to look after him, answered the girl, trying to focus on the conversation and not on the fact that Mai was so close to her. You know him: once he sets his mind on something, he does it. He's been so busy lately with some of the tournaments, he really doesn't have time for anything else.

-Not even love? asked Mai, as she reached for the box of cookies, opening it with delicate gestures.

-Wh…what do you mean? Asked Serenity, not sure where the conversation was leading to.

-Well, after Battle City, I figured out he had a thing for me. He may be stubborn, thick headed and reckless, but subtle he's not. Shame he never had the guts to tell me. It could have worked out.

-So…you liked him?

-Well, he does have a way of making you feel welcomed. He taught me to trust other people, and that's something I can never thank him enough for…Okay, I did like him, more than just a friend, but if he's just going to stair and drool, I'm not going to go up to him and invite him.

She reached for the box and took a cookie, taking a bite. Serenity had to move her face, pretending to stair at the snow just to avoid having to look at Mai's red, wet lips. She felt a lump building up in her throat, as she fought the urge to kiss them. But deep inside she knew she would never have the courage to do that.

-You know Serenity, these are great, spoke Mai, waking her up from her dreams. Did you make them yourself?

-Y…yes I did. I hope you lick…I mean like them, answered the younger girl, finding it increasingly hard to speak.

-I sure do, replied Mai, taking another one. Oh liik, and you even decorated this one. How sweet.

Serenity felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on her. She looked in horror as the older woman quickly read the four simple words. Her face was red, trying to hold back the tears that she knew would eventually come when Mai would scream at her in anger. The blonde looked at the cookie, then at the trembling girl, and raised an eyebrow.

-Serenity, is there something you'd like to tell me? Something that makes you…uncomfortable maybe?

-I…I can't…no…there's really nothing to say, answered the brown haired girl, trying to keep herself from crying in front of the woman she idolized.

Mai leaned forward. Her left hand touched Serenity's chin, softly grabbing it with the middle and index finger. Their faces were now inches apart.

-Do you love me Serenity? asked the older woman bluntly.

-Y…yes. It was all the girl could answer.

-Close your eyes then, said Mai.

-Why?

-Because it's better this way when you have your first kiss.

Serenity wanted to protest, but was cut short by a delightful feeling. Slowly, she moved in and touched her lips to Serenity's. Bolts of electricity shot up and down their spine. Serenity's lips felt so soft and warm against hers. All of her doubts and fears flying away, Mai closed her eyes and sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the young girl beside to her. Serenity wrapped her arms around Mai as well and they stayed locked in the kiss for what seemed like hours. As they continued kissing, their mouths opened and they started sucking on each other's lips. Their tongues eventually came into play and they tasted the insides of each other's mouths. inally, the girls broke for air and looked into each other's eyes. Serenity smiled and said, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Mai looked at the younger girl with passion, slowly stroking her cheek.

-Serenity, there are so many things I want to do with you, and the only thing that can stop me is you saying NO.

Serenity closed her eyes. She trusted her. She knew Mai would never hurt her. All she wanted now was for her to have that which she craved. The touch that she dreamed of. She nodded slowly, making her idol understand she wanted to continue.

Mai laid the girl on the lavish couch, her hands stroking her shoulders. She was careful not to touch the parts of the body that she might feel embarrassed about. She would get to that later. Serenity closed her eyes, her breath slowly becoming irregular, her face colored by a light blush. Mai's fingers ran along her ribs, quickly running her nails along the side of the younger girl's breasts. Serenity gasped and instinctively pushed the hand aside. She opened her eyes, and saw Mai's face close to hers, a coy smile on her face.

-Can I undress you, asked Mai slowly.

Before Serenity could answer, Mai dove right in, kissing her navel, her moist tongue running along her neck. The red color became stronger on Serenity's face, as her hands wrapped her hands around Mai's neck, her legs wrapping around her. The blonde lifted her head up, and focused on the rest of Serenity's body. Her fingers reached the buttons of her shirt, and began to undo them. The five buttons were quickly undone, leaving Serenity in only her bra. Mai licked her lips slowly, making Serenity yelp and coveting her chest with her arms. Mai leaned forward and kissed her again on the lips, while pushing her hands aside, and moving her own behind Serenity's back. There followed a rather impressive one-handed releasing of the hooks and loops on her bra, and Serenity was left bare-chested, her nipples excited and wishing she had a rack that was anything like her lover's. The hands that came to her uncovered body didn't start right on the breasts, but rather from lower down. She almost couldn't stay sitting up from the anticipation.

-You're so pretty Serenity, smiled Mai.

The older woman lay down on top of Serenity and started kissing her breasts. Serenity moaned in pleasure as Mai sucked on her nipples. "Oh yeah," Serenity moaned. "That feels so good." She ran her hands through Serenity's hair as the young girl continued pleasuring her hard nubbins. Mai brought her mouth to Serenity's right nipple while her right hand pleasured Serenity's left nipple. Her back began to arch as she felt Mai's hand going lower and lower.

With a single stroke, the zipper of Serenity's pants was undone. Her hand pushed the edges aside, cupping Serenity's sex. The young girl felt like a bucket of water had fallen on her. She never wanted another woman to touch her like that, and at the same time she felt good. Ger instincts were telling her to push Mai away, to stop, but her body just didn't respond accordingly. Her left hand was gripping the fabric of the sofa, while her right was over her mouth, holding back the screams of pleasure.

Agonizingly slow, the pants were removed, leaving the girl in only her bra and panties. From her position, Serenity could see Mai looking attentively at her most private parts.

-Yaa, shrieked the girl, don't look there. It's embarrassing.

-And why shouldn't i? chuckeld Mai. I love to admire my desert before I eat it.

In one quick move, Mai's hands removed the panties, exposing the young girl's vulva. Pink, almost hairless, glistening in the light of the room. Mai blew softly over the area, and quickly placed a kiss on the pink slit.

-M…Mai-san, please don't put your mouth there, it's dirty.

-Serenity sweety, there's not a single dirty spot on your body. And there's nothing for you to be ashamed of.

Mai giggled as she moved her head toward Mai's pussy and gently licked her clit. Serenity released a giggle of her own when Mai began to work on her pussy. Mai went from playing to diving right in with rapid licks inside and around her pussy causing Serenity to moan. Slowly, Mai started rubbing around Serenity's clitoris in circular motions. The brunette let out a very loud moan of pleasure as Mai fingered her clit. Involuntarily, Serenity's hand grabbed Mai's hair, desperate to push he deeper. The tension began to build, and just when she thought she couldn't handle anymore, Mai pushed her tongue inside, sending Serenity over the edge with a cry of extasy.

Mai moved up and kissed Serenity deeply, slowly rubbing her body against the younger girl. Then she stood up and smiled.

-Come on Serenity, take my skirt off.

Serenity's lack of experience pulling someone else's pants off, combined with her total nervousness, made it difficult. Mai simply laid back and smiled, coiling her black hair around one wet finger, then the next. "Come on baby, you have to do it if you want to go on."  
The tight skirt came loose with a final pull on both legs, and Serenity's breathing went shallower than ever. Mai wasn't wearing underwear. She had instead a bare crotch except for some dense curls of hair, glistening in places with fresh fluids. "You ready, Serenity?"

"Don't worry, you'll like this." Mai reached out to her lover, gripping her hand firmly. "I don't have short enough nails to take care of you down there without hurting you, but... well, lie back."

Even though she wanted badly to throw herself on Mai's nude body and grind like mad, Serenity denied herself that and arranged herself at the other side of the couch. Mai stretched up one of her shapely legs into the air like she'd done after the push-ups, then pointed it all the way back down at Serenity so that the foot was almost in her face. "You too, baby."

Serenity got the idea, albeit slowly. She had to bend her knee to get it over her mom's larger thigh, and she was so excited that she bashed their cruxes together too fast, which stunned her. But soon her dear lover had begun a gentle rocking while hugging her leg, and Serenity was grunting with each shake that passed between their bodies. She hugged the leg back with one arm and reached out to her lover - their fingers locked together, and then both of them pulled.

It was like an earthquake started every time they heaved together. There was the first major tremor, then the shifting and shaking - sometimes it was frantic and sometimes it was smooth - and sometimes Mai would play the trick of pulling away when the girl pushed. This subsided once Serenity felt her own pleasure grow to near its peak point. Instead she made driving strikes with her pelvis, and Serenity and she found that the way they best fit together was front-to-front but sitting partway up, still holding hands but unable to look at each other from having their faces out of control.

"M..Mai-san, I'm gonna, I'm gonna!" Serenity didn't need to elaborate on that.

"Me too, babe." Mai tried to pace her breathing and not moan too loudly. "Wait for me, just wait."

Serenity would try, but she was shaking her head frantically, teeth so tight against each other that she couldn't breathe through them.

The slick, bumpy grinding came to a head when their legs slipped out of sync. For Mai this meant a fun ride on Serenity's thigh, just where the narrow strip of muscle from all that kicking came from, and for Serenity it was the push of her hard clit against the bottom of Mai's rigid buttock. Serenity quivered and came, but Mai hurried herself back into place so that the fluid Serenity was making warmed her own crack, and kept on with the intense rubbing throughout the girl's climax.

It would be futile to tell the story of each time they repeated the process - suffice it to say, they were at it a while. At last, when Serenity was just starting to feel raw pain from the sex, her mother finally drew an audibly ragged breath. The exhausted girl sat up and made herself keep grinding with tired muscles.

-Happy birthday Mai-san, smiled Serenity, kissing her.

-Mai, just call me Mai, smiled the blonde woman, holding her close.


End file.
